


The 5 times Shiro helped the other Paladins

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Allura is bi but doesn’t know what it means, Allura is head over heals for Romelle., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith is crushing on lance, Lance is crushing on Keith, M/M, Pidge keeps staying up all night, Romelle is pining for Allura, Shiro helps her out, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), homesick Lance, klance, someone get this kid some melatonin, someone give my child a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: And the one time they all helped him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is suffering from minor on and off depression because of his homesickness, space dad helps.

Shiro has noticed how much Lance’s needs seemed to change from time to time, one day he would want all the love and affection he could get and give and the next it was like he wasn’t even there. Shiro had come to think it had to do with his homesickness, as he used to live in a home with many people and little space and now he lives a castle with not many people and a huge space. The kid is also only 17 and shouldn’t even have moved out of his parents house yet.   
Shiro watch as Lance rested his head on Pidge’s knee while she used her tablet, her hand almost instinctively moving to run through his hair. The boy smiled at the touch and quickly fell into a light sleep.   
But the next day Lance didn’t leave his room. Shiro was the one who went to look for him after breakfast Keith saying something about being a Space Dad? Did Shiro know what that meant? No. Did he like it? Hell yes!   
When the now labeled Space Dad arrived at Lance’s door he knocked, there was no answer but the door opened automatically. What he saw inside was something Shiro never wanted to see happened to someone as cheerful as Lance.   
The said Boy was curled up in the corner of his room wrapped in his navy blue blanket from his bed, holding a photo of some sort while sobbing. Shiro felt his heart sink when Lance looked up at him with one of the most hopeless looks he’s ever seen and he was capture and used by the Galra. Shiro quickly rushed to Lance’s side. He carefully sat next to him and ran his robot hand through Lance’s hair something he knew the kid loved. Lance leaned into the touch.   
“I miss them Shiro,” Shiro almost hadn’t heard it, the boys whisper was so broken Shiro almost cried. Lance pulled the Photo out of his grip and gave it to Shiro so he could see.   
It was a photo of his family. Oh Lance.   
“I-I miss home so b-bad and everyone t-there, Shiro I just wanna go h-home,” and with that statement both boys broke, Lance was shaking and his chest was heaving. Shiro pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him tight. How could he let this happen? How could he let this sensitive young C H I L D get into space and be in this situation? Oh god Lance was too young for this. Shiro was the youngest able pilots at the age of 25 and Lance again only being 17 should not have EVER been allowed to go in a real ship let alone pilot one.   
“Shhh it’s ok I promise you I will get you home not matter if we defeat the Galra or not ok?” Lance lifted his head from its position on Shiro’s chest.   
“P-Promise?” Lance’s voice was very soft and his bottom lip wobbled. There was still tears in his eyes but it has stopped flowing the hope in his sapphire coloured eyes made Shiro believe more in himself as a protector. Shiro nodded.   
“Promise,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a question.

It had been a week since Shiro had come out to the rest of the team as Gay. Everyone had been so nice about it, and of course Pidge asked who was his first crush. Which to he did not answer.   
But what Allura was wondering what she was, she had recently found she has a crush on a certain other female Altean, but she HAD liked Lance could she like both genders? She had to ask Shiro.   
Allura had been thinking about this for a while and now decided to make her way to Shiros room. She knocked, and a still half asleep Shiro opened it. If Allura had to be honestly he looked adorable, his fringe floof hung messily over his forehead, his sleepy eyes, aww his sleepy eyes. Shiro rubbed his eyes sleepily.   
“What- Allura is 3am what are you doing here?” He blinked his sleepy eyes at Allura waiting for her reply.   
“Oh uh I wanted to ask you about something may we go inside?” Without a second thought Shiro opened his door wider and let her in. They both took a seat on his bed.   
“So *yawn* what was it you wanted to ask?” Shiro asked still slightly asleep, at least he was trying if he was Lance he would have just closed the door.   
“Canilikegirlsandboys?” She said faster than his still asleep brain could handle. He just gave he a look of ‘my brain is not working say that again”   
“I can like girls and boys?” She squeaked at the end, somewhat scared of his answer.   
“Yes. It’s called being Bisexual,” Shiro informed her, now much more awake when she had mentioned sexuality. He loved when people asked him questions about that kind of stuff.   
“Oh that’s good....” training off as he got closer to her with a smirk on his face.   
“Whose the lucky someone?” Shiro said in a weird voice she’d never heard him speak. Allura blushed. Hard.   
“Romelle...” She said In a small voice but Shiro still heard. His eyes lit up.   
“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh YES I QUIZNACKING KNEW IT!” He squealed like a five year old girl. Allura giggled face still as red as the red lion.   
“Shiro calm down its very early you will wake everyone up,” Shiro quickly quieted down.   
After about an hour talking about being bi, in which Shiro has suggested to go talk to Lance about this.   
After Allura left she had enough confidence to go talk to Romelle. She knew it was early but she would probably feel this confident again. Quickly walking to the over side of the castle. 

Lets just say that not even an hour later Shiro was woken up again. This time Allura looking super happy.   
“Shiro I asked out Romelle, and she said yes! Now she is my girlfriend, Shiro I’m so happy!!”   
Shiro looked up at her from his shirt which he had been straightening out and quickly jumped and grabbed Allura into a hug and out the door way.   
He held her while jumping up and down and saw that Pidge and Keith were looking at them questioningly. Shiro blushed before putting her back down. Before he could pull away she hugged him tighter. 

“Thanks,”   
“No problem,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo sorry this took so long, it’s also super bad. But I really wanted to post so this motivated.  
> I also made Shiro super dorky and cute.


End file.
